1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to glass jars and more particularly glass jars having protective means to prevent chipping of the glass threads.
2. Prior Art
The use of all glass jars for food products is old and well known. Such jars usually have a neck section provided with thread ridges adapted to cooperate with a screw cap. Depending upon the shape of the body of the glass jar such thread ridges may protrude outwardly beyond at least a segment of the side walls of the glass jar.
If the neck section is provided with thread ridges which extend outwardly beyond the side walls of the glass jar difficulties in packaging arise from the fact that the thread ridges on adjacent jars can bump into each other while the glass jars are being transported on a conveyor belt, for instance leading to a filling machine, so that glass splinters might come off the jar. Should any of the glass splinters enter the jars and if it is impossible to remove the glass splinters before filling the jars the subsequent detection of chipped or broken threads on the neck of the jar will lead to a rejection of the jar thus causing substantial waste.